Twilight Future
by caitlyn17
Summary: this is what happens in twilights future. its not based on bella but on Rose and Vincent. VIncent is new to the coven and he has rose saved after she's been attacked. Enjoy! i don't really include much description of the original Twilight characters tho-figured you people would already know what they look like
1. Chapter 1

**_Twilight's Future_**

Prologue

I was running away. It hurt to run, though. Every stride I took caused a sharp pain to shoot through my left side.

Oh, right. I was stabbed! Son of a bitch came out of nowhere.

I ran around a corner and threw myself behind some boxes. I moaned as I stretched the muscles in my abdomen. I was losing blood fast! I felt light-headed and dizzy. My heart was beating extremely loud and I hoped that my attacker couldn't hear me.

I froze…there was the sound of footsteps nearing. Oh, gawd. I was just trying to get home from the library. They got closer and now I could see a shadow on the wall opposite me.

I don't know what the man looked like; he was wearing a black mask covering his whole face. He was tall and well built.

The footsteps stopped for a moment but continued to continue forward. I felt like I was going to faint and almost did when I heard the man's gruff voice speak.

"Found you, darling." I screamed and tried to escape again but he grabbed my wrist and pulled me to his body, the knife slipping into my stomach once more.

I gasped as the pain once more shot through me but now it was in two different places. My vision started to blacken and I thought, _I'm going to die._

My eyes opened and I screamed. There was an unbearable pain. It started from my neck but traveled, coursing throughout my body. _What was he doing to me! _ I heard a voice but it wasn't the gruff one my attacker had…it was smoother and angelic and…British.

"Carlisle, I think that should do it." The pain in my neck lessoned but not by much.

"Sorry. Just got carried away." This voice wasn't as deep as the first.

"S'all right, mate." I wish I could open my eyes to see the faces that went with the voices.

"Should we bring her back now?" This voice was female and light.

"Yes, thanks Alice." The second voice said. Then the pain overtook me and I heard, saw, smelt, tasted, and felt nothing.

Chapter 1

I couldn't move. I couldn't talk. I couldn't see. But I could hear.

"She's going to wake up soon." Said the twinkle-y voice I'm going to go out on a limb here and guess _she _is me. I hope I wake up soon, this is strange. The pain was mostly gone, just a light buzzing now.

I attempted to move something, anything. I couldn't tell if I moved but then, "Holy crap. She just moved her finger and toe. She _is _very close. Closer than I thought." Said the male voice from before, the one without the accent.

I was really scared now. Why can't I move? Is there something wrong with me? There must be. Am I paralyzed? Is that what happened? Maybe someone found me after… oh gawd, after that guy stabbed me. Maybe he found me and now they are waiting to finish me off after I wake up.

"Come now, darling. You can wake now." The sweet, accented voice was right next to my voice, whispering. I figured that a voice that nice couldn't harm me, it was too sweet. So I tried to wake up.

And I opened my eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

At first the light was too bright and I immediately closed them to block out the flaring light.

"It's ok. Open them slowly." The soft British voice told me, so I did.

The first thing I noticed were the colors. Everything was so bright, so defined, so beautiful. I turned to see who that gorgeous voice belonged to.

I gasped when I saw him. His voice definitely matched him. He was the most attractive man I've ever seen. I couldn't look away.

But I did when a weird pain went through my throat and gums. I felt my teeth and some were sharper than before. _What is happening to me?_

I whimpered as the pain came again. "She is feeling her hunger."

A man with dark hair said, a blonde girl hanging on his arm. He saw I was looking at him. "I'm Emmett and this is Rosalie." He smiled at me and I felt some of my fear disappear. There was a lot of people here; nine, other than me. They were all friendly looking and almost as gorgeous as the British guy.

"We can't send her out to hunt yet. We need to know her story and stuff." Rosalie said.

"Yeah, she's right Carlisle." Emmett said.

"What will we do? She needs to feed but we need to know about her." The one that reminded me of a fairy said. She noticed me looking at her. "Oh, well, maybe first we should do introductions and give her, like, a glass of animal blood to hold her over until we get her story. Then Vincent can take her to feed."

"Good idea, Alice." The doctor-y one said. "I'm Carlisle and this is Esme, my wife." She was standing slightly behind him. She was beautiful just like the others.

Then, the one named Alice introduced herself and her boyfriend, Jasper.

Emmett reintroduced himself and Rosalie. Then another guy introduced himself as Edward with his wife Bella and their daughter Renesme. Then the angelic British guy introduced himself last. And I took note on the fact that he did not introduce a girlfriend.

Carlisle handed me a foam cup with red liquid in it. There was no way in hell that I was drinking this. My first thought was poison.

"What's your name, sweetie?" Esme said. They all looked at me waiting for my answer.

"I-I'm Rose." I stuttered.

"Hey, Rosalie, looks like your being replaced." Emmett laughed.

"It's actually Rosemary but everyone j-just calls me Rose." I replied, trying not to start a fight with the blonde. But it seems I just made it worse. She scoffed and strutted away.

I looked worriedly after her. "Don't worry, Rosalie just doesn't like new people." Vincent said soothingly.

"Why am I here?" I said looking over at Vincent and getting straight to the point.

It wasn't Vincent who answered me though. It was Esme. "Well, sweetie, um, Carlisle turned you um, into a … vampire."

Paste your document here...


	3. AN

A/N ** I'm sorry the chapters are so short and I haven't  
uploaded anything in weeks. I've just been so busy with school work and my  
class trip. I'm gonna try and upload sooner. Sorrrrry**


End file.
